


Reversal

by raviolitheif



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Older Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitheif/pseuds/raviolitheif
Summary: young jesse finds out that he likes being called daddy and Hanzo indulges him before he realizes that he really really likes calling him daddy





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cawaiiey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/gifts).



> happy birthday you sinner

Gentle fingers found themselves carding through thick, wavy locks of soft brown hair, a little longer than McCree usually kept his own. Hanzo sat reading a book while he pet Jesse idly. It had become a habit to him, to pet the younger man’s hair while he read quietly to himself and Jesse played his guitar. Usually, they only did this to drown out the sound of McCree and Hanzo’s younger self banging upstairs, which, unsurprisingly, was the situation at that exact moment.

“You seem to have gotten better recently,” Hanzo complemented quietly, smiling when Jesse pressed himself more firmly into his hand; he must have found a particularly good spot to scratch. “Not so many long pauses, and the notes mix quite nicely.”

Jesse simply smiled and nodded, continuing to play the mindless, easy notes that came to his fingers. The praise went straight to his heart, even if he wouldn’t say anything out loud. _His_ Hanzo never had time to listen to him play, so his heart positively soared at this one’s kindness. They stayed like that for a long time, Jesse playing gentle music and Hanzo quietly flipping the pages of a well-used book as he pet him. That all came to a screaming halt when they both heard Hanzo’s younger self scream out a high-pitched, loud, _“Oh god, Daddy, please!”_

Jesse snorted and Hanzo snickered. They were used to this. Usually, they would only hear them doing the dirty once, and then they’d quiet down enough for Jesse’s guitar playing to cover them up again. This time, though? They _stayed_ loud, unbearably so, to the point where Hanzo clapped his book shut and threw a stray shoe at the ceiling to shut them up. McCree made a loud squawking noise and Han squeaked audibly, both mumbling apologies to the floor before getting back into the hot and heavy, albeit much more quietly this time around.

After that, Jesse couldn’t get that damned word out of his head. His playing suffered from his repetitive thoughts, fingers only strumming simple chords every few moments instead of the sweet, small tunes he’d been playing smoothly before. Hanzo had taken notice, setting his book off to the side in defeat before facing the younger version of his scruffy cowboy full on.  
“What is troubling you?” Hanzo inquired, removing his hand from Jesse’s soft hair so that he could steeple both beneath his chin. Jesse sighed and set his guitar down, dragged his hands down his face before he turned toward Hanzo.

“Just thinkin’ about how Han calls McCree that _name,”_ he grumbled, eyes staring holes into the mattress beneath them. _Why couldn’t he get it out of his head?_

“Oh? What name?” Hanzo pressed, leaning forward just a bit. _“Daddy?”_ It rolled off his tongue rather nicely, and his pupils dilated a fraction as he stared at Jesse, waiting for him to look up again. He smirked when their gazes met and Jesse’s lips parted.

_Bingo._

“ _Fuck,_ yeah, that one. Sounds real pretty when you say it, boss,” Jesse mumbled, averting his gaze once more. His ears were a dusky pink at the tips.

“Does it?” He asked sarcastically, leaning in just that much closer. “Would you like it if I said it more, Jesse? Would you like me to call you that?” He purred, gripping Jesse’s stubbly chin between his thumb and forefinger gently. “Do you want me to let you _fuck_ me while I call you that? Scream it at the top of my lungs while you have your way with me?” He asked inquisitively, tilting his head to the right just a bit.

“Do you want me to whisper it?” He rasped, the words whispered right into his flushed ear as he leaned forward the rest of the way. Their chests were touching. “Do you want me to beg it?” He pseudo-pleaded, tone falsely innocent as he leaned back and blinked with wide, insincerely pure eyes. “Do you want me to stutter and moan and cry it? Do you want me to do that for you, _Daddy?”_ Hanzo all but growled, face so close to Jesse’s fiercely blushing one that their noses bumped.

He didn’t miss the way Jesse’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, watched the minute movement with sharp, hungry eyes.

This would be an interesting night.

 _“Yeah._ God, fuck yes, I want that. Can we do that, sugar?” Jesse groaned, wrapping his hands around Hanzo’s hips to drag him forward, grind them together slowly through their pants. “Wanna fuck you good, sweetheart, wanna hear that damn gorgeous voice’a yours,” and _God,_ they were both hard already. “Wanna hear you call me Daddy. _Please_ say we can, honey,” Jesse whispered, lips already moving against the older man’s pulse.

Who could deny a request so sweet? Certainly not Hanzo. He nodded, his wordless way of giving Jesse permission, something the young cowboy took without a second thought.

His hands slid from their places on Hanzo’s hips, one gliding up his clothed chest to rest in his dark hair and tug at the greying strands, the other pushing into the fabric of Hanzo’s sweats to paw at the prize inside; he quickly learned that the older archer wasn’t wearing any underwear, much to his delight. Jesse cocked a brow and slowly, _slowly_ wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s length, tugging at a pace that had him groaning into Jesse’s ear lowly.  
“Just look at you, Hanzo, already so damn _hard,”_ he whispered, “so fuckin’ wet for Daddy that you’re already _drippin’.”_

Hanzo moaned out loud at that, eyes wide as he was caught off guard by just how much he truly enjoyed the entire situation. He bit back his second sound at the last moment when Jesse began to pump him lazily, squeezing and twisting on the upward pulls, growing loose and gentle on the way back down. He shivered when Jesse thumbed the slit, rubbing pearly pre around the head and down the silky flesh, making the motions that much easier. His hands tightened in the fabric of Jesse’s shirt, tugging him close to mouth at his neck; a clever way of stifling his sounds.

“Aw, none’a that now, baby, let Daddy hear your pretty lil’ voice,” Jesse encouraged, voice husky and low. He gently nudged Hanzo’s face away, rubbed his fingers along his neck and down the front of his lounge shirt until he met the hem of it where he slipped them inside and pushed it up Hanzo’s chest, prompting him to remove it.

The archer groaned into the back of his throat, tugging off his shirt quickly and throwing the useless thing off into a random corner. He hadn’t expected to _like_ this so much, and he was honestly a little embarrassed at how turned on he was. In the back of his mind, he thought that it sounded far better when Jesse called himself Daddy, more pleasing when it came from Jesse’s lips. Somehow, it made him seem like the one in control, the one calling all the shots (even though Hanzo was the top dog here and they both knew it.)

“Can’t have you makin’ a mess a’ your pants now can we?” Jesse asked almost sarcastically, momentarily confusing the archer.

In a show of strength that Hanzo didn’t think the younger McCree was capable of, Jesse pushed him off his lap and flipped them over, somehow managing to get Hanzo’s sweats off in the process. Both of Jesse’s hands cupped the firm globes of Hanzo’s rear, kneading and rolling the flesh under his palms. He made low sounds of appreciation in his throat, leaning down to nip and kiss at Hanzo’s skin. Then, Jesse leaned away, resting on his haunches as he stared at Hanzo with hungry eyes.

“Why don’t you finger yourself me, baby?” Jesse purred, leaning over Hanzo’s back to reach under the pillow for the lube. On the way back up, he pressed the bottle into the older man’s hand and smirked into his tattooed shoulder before sitting upright again.

“Watch closely, Daddy,” he said lowly, almost bashfully as he began uncapping the lube to pour some between his cheeks and over his fingers. It was lukewarm and felt slightly gross, but that was quickly remedied when he pressed one finger inside and felt the liquid heat up. He went slowly at first, urging Jesse to watch with quiet moans and sighs. He was able to quickly add a second, a loud squelch from the lube making his fair shoulders flush in such a nice way that the younger man couldn’t help but comment on it.

“Oh sweetheart, you blush so pretty for me,” whispered Jesse, watching with hungry eyes as the lovely pink ran further and further down Hanzo’s body. His hands chased the rosey hue, following it down to the base of his shoulder blades. He didn’t know what he wanted to watch more, the racing of the color on his skin or the way his fingers pumped in and out of himself, now up to three. The change in number had more sounds falling from Hanzo’s bitten lips, breathy and needy as he fucked himself onto his own fingers for Jesse to see.

“That’s a good boy,” Jesse rasped, watching Hanzo spread around his own fingers. It was an experience in and of itself to see someone like Hanzo, regal and strong, the epitome of dominance, reduced to a mass of bitten lips and jerking hips, the few beats of silence filled with whispers of “Daddy,” and “more.”

“I need... Daddy, _more,”_ Hanzo whispered, eyes closed to avoid the reality that he was so, _so_ into this. “Not enough,” he elaborated, wiggling his own fingers in a way that made his breath stutter and catch in his throat.

“Not enough?” Jesse asked, feigning confusion. “What else do you need, sugar?” He continued, rubbing Hanzo’s inner thighs lovingly, eyes peering into the archer’s with faux concern and more than a bit of mischief. “I’ll only know what you need if you tell me,” he said with an air of finality, still rubbing and kneading at Hanzo’s strong thighs carefully.

Hanzo suddenly feared that death from embarrassment was plausible. It was obvious what Jesse wanted, but Hanzo couldn’t dig up the courage to beg for it, not like this, not when he was spread open for Jesse to see, blushing up a storm and more vulnerable than he could ever remember being in the past. He shook his head and bit his lip, avoiding eye contact; Jesse knew what he wanted, surely he didn’t _really_ have to ask for it.

He should have known better.

“No? S’pose you’re all good just like this then,” Jesse purred, leaning away from Hanzo completely, even going so far as to remove his hands from the equation. “S’gotta be enough if you don’t got anything to ask me for.” He only smirked when Hanzo’s eyes grew wide, wider still when McCree slid off the bed completely.

“Wait!” He whined, sitting up with a desperate expression on his face. He removed his fingers from inside himself, hissing lightly at the lack of fullness, and crawled forward to clasp the gunslinger’s wrist. “I need you,” he whispered, hips waving side to side slowly.

“Oh? And what exactly do ya need, honey pie?” He cooed, slowly wandering back toward the bed, but not yet resituating himself on it. He wanted to hear Hanzo say it.

“I need you to fuck me,” he mumbled, much quieter than he probably should have.

“Didn’t quite catch that, sweetheart.” Jesse’s grin was absolutely evil, all gleaming teeth and Cheshire curls that made Hanzo’s stomach twist and drop in the best of ways.

“I need you to fuck me, Daddy!” He half-shouted, eyes squeezed shut with deep red flush glowing over the bridge of his nose.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Jesse purred, shucking his pants and pushing Hanzo back onto his back. “Wasn’t so hard was it, baby? Look what you get when you ask real nice, just like you did,” Jesse said sweetly, holding one of Hanzo’s thighs up and out of the way as he rubbed the head of his pierced length up and down over Hanzo’s fluttering entrance. “Daddy’s gonna treat you real good, sugar plum, gonna make you feel perfect.”

Before Hanzo could reply with sass or sincerity, Jesse was already pressing forward, piercing after piercing slipping past his pink, well-stretched rim until he was in as far as he could possibly go and was left to gently rock his hips to get Hanzo accustomed to being so full. Hanzo’s eyes crossed slightly and rolled a little as he craned his neck, chin angled at the ceiling. His long moan of appreciation didn’t fall on deaf ears, the sound only serving to spur Jesse into action. With a quickly uttered question and an even faster response, Jesse was canting his hips back before rocking them forward again, establishing a leisurely but deep pace between them that had both men seeing stars behind their closed eyelids.

Above them, the sounds of McCree and Hanzo’s younger self died down, finally done for the afternoon. Jesse decided that it was time to get some good old fashioned payback.

"Hanzo, baby, I wanna hear you sing for me,” Jesse panted, thrusting forward particularly hard in hopes of earning a sound louder than a muted keen. He was rewarded almost immediately, Jesse’s words seemingly the only things that were keeping the older archer from letting his voice free. He moaned loudly, loud enough that the sound filled the room with its intensity. His voice tangled with the rhythmic creaking of the bed, mixed with the sound of skin against skin and melded with their combined harsh panting. It was a song more perfect than anything Jesse could think to produce from his guitar, more satisfying than even the prettiest of notes harmonizing together. Hanzo’s voice, his whines and keens and broken, beautiful moans made the gunslinger’s head spin and race, mind running a mile a minute to commit the gorgeous sounds to memory.

“M- _More,”_ Hanzo begged, strong metal calves coming up to frame Jesse’s hips, to pull him deeper and keep him close. “Daddy, _harder.”_

“Such a needy boy, Hanzo,” Jesse wheezed, leaning down to suck a deep, dark mark into the archer’s skin. Always aiming to please, the young gunslinger did everything in his power to follow Hanzo’s pretty little demands, hips moving quickly enough that they slapped and left faint pink marks on the backs of the archer’s thighs, slamming forward so deeply that Hanzo could do nothing but choke on his words and lick his abused lips, a fucked-out half smile gracing his features.

The headboard thunked steadily against the wall enough times that they both heard a loud stomping above them, forcing a grin to Jesse’s lips and a look of shock to cloud Hanzo’s.

“Keep it down!” They both heard from two tired-sounding voices.

“Payback’s a bitch, McCree!” Jesse shouted before leaning down to sink his teeth into Hanzo’s collar bone. At the same time, he reached for Hanzo’s cock, and any argument or splutter of embarrassment was wiped from his mind as pleasure overrode his system.

“Oh god, oh god, Daddy, Jesse, _right there,”_ Hanzo groaned, voice loud enough to make the pair upstairs blush. “C-close, Daddy, so close,” he whined, unsure of if he should fuck up into Jesse’s fist or back against his cock.

“Go ahead n’let go,” he whispered, lips just barely ghosting his ear. “C’mon, sweetheart, come for Daddy.”

That was all the permission Hanzo needed, because before Jesse knew it, Hanzo was tensing and arching of off the bed, hands scrambling at his broad shoulders, thighs clamping around him to keep him as deep inside as possible. His insides fluttered and constricted in heavenly ways around Jesse’s cock as he came, spurts of hot white dribbling down Jesse’s freckled knuckles. Jesse let him ride the high of his orgasm, hips gently rocking instead of going full force, hands roving all over his chest and shoulders to calm him.

When Hanzo calmed down and was able to speak again, Jesse resolved to just... get himself off. He didn’t want to overwhelm the archer. Hanzo’s train of thought was the exact opposite though, which was made obvious when he tightened his legs around Jesse’s hips when the gunslinger tried to pull out.

“Inside,” he demanded simply, glazed eyes boring into Jesse’s own hazy ones.

Jesse wasn’t in the habit of questioning what was offered to him, so he groaned and continued thrusting, forehead falling to press against Hanzo’s collarbones. He was _so close,_ but he was missing something, something that was keeping him from feeling the bliss that the archer had just moments earlier. Hanzo picked up on it, bringing his lips closer to Jesse’s ear.

“Come for me, Daddy,” he whispered, voice all velvet and sin, dripping with desire. He raked his nails down Jesse’s freckled back, leaving behind barely noticeable red lines in his wake.

That was all it took for Jesse to break, chest heaving as he slammed his hips forward one final time before he was coming hard, filling Hanzo to the brim and then some. His moans rivaled Hanzo’s, voice vibrating against the archer’s pecs as he rode the bliss of his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Hanzo, a lewd, wet sound making them both blush as he popped out from the tight clutch of Hanzo’s body, white seeping out and contrasting prettily with the pink of Hanzo’s abused hole. The house fell silent, no sound from their room or the one above them other than contented breathing. They would regret it when they woke, no doubt, but both Jesse and Hanzo were more than happy to just lay there and rest in each other’s arms. Jesse sighed against Hanzo’s chest, melting against him as the archer ran his fingers through his wild hair much like he had before this had all happened.

Before Jesse was completely asleep, he heard Hanzo’s tired voice rumble out a simple, “We should do this again.”

Jesse couldn’t have agreed more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write TTGK and Stranded soon i swear


End file.
